1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to improving task completion in an application. In particular, the present disclosure relates to generating task flows for an application.
2. Description of the Related Art
When users perform a series of tasks or attempt to accomplish a goal in an unfamiliar application, they can often struggle to recognize how to complete their task or in what order to perform tasks in. This may lead to a user becoming confused and frustrated with the application. Additionally, the user may not utilize an application to its full potential, costing the user valuable time and putting added strain on support services.
This problem is often caused by poor application documentation that does not explain how a goal is achieved. It may also be caused by poorly designed interfaces that do not explain the ordering of tasks and, more commonly, the inability to find specific documentation for a task.
There are several potential solutions to this problem. One such solution is to update the documentation to represent the correct flow a user should take through the application but this may not account for all possible tasks flows. Another such solution is for the developers to redesign the interface so that it is more intuitive for a user to understand what tasks should occur next. However the redesign of an interface or system can be an expensive process. Additionally, both of these solutions could only be performed after suitable usability testing has been performed on a product which has identified problem areas. Thus, these processes can only be performed late into a product's development lifecycle. Additionally, these solutions are also manual processes and are therefore both expensive and time consuming to the developer.